Marz Deblays
'Marz Deblays '(Marhz Deblai) is a human character played by Ronyo Agar. He is a 34 year old warrior who currently resides in Ardougne. Facial Appearance His goatee and somewhat unkepmt but relatively short hair dominate his facial features as his forgettable yet cold brown eyes go unnoticed, his sepia brown complexion is somewhat ruined by a large worry wrinkle atop his brow though most times covered by the bangs of his hair. Though his overall look would be somewhat youthful and he always tried to wear a smile on his face. Physical Appearance What he normally wears is a thing of the past, but nowadays he dresses in a blue loosely fitted leggings with many straps to both keep them on and to add a thing or two to his carrying load. His chest is covered by a smooth steel breastplate, his brown shoulders showing just a tad at the top but protecting them from the sides would be large pieces of steel with spikes protruding from the top and skulls etched into the metal (unprofessionally I might add.) the armour continues down his arms decorated in a blue fashion as per his leggings, then ending in smooth steel plates at the back of each hand, two glimmering steel spikes jutting out from each plate. Then his simple blue and black cape with daggers added just for taste because that's just how he is, the daggers not meant to symbolize anything. His overall build would be on the heavy side his muscles able to noticed from a decent distance away, should he not be wearing much armour. Voice: His voice would sound cultured, a multitude of different accents from the many places he had stayed though he would sometimes stray toward his more drawling tone when truly angry or passionate about something. Personality Honourable most of all, though he is fun loving and mischievous, he loves to not be taken seriously because that is what he aims for. But for anyone that has known him previous they would advise that to not take him seriously even when he is teasing and joking is folly. Sparring is also something many of his older friends would recommend against as Marz' combat style is unable to show proper restraint. Biography Marz first showed up on the historical radar when he joined under a king of Varrock serving as a guard at the measly age of sixteen not so much a knight but just added protection during this time of crisis. The king a few years later though had shown a few values of which Marz did not take kindly with (though it was all just a misunderstanding at the time on Marz' part.) The boy decided to prevent the king from performing what he had thought an evil deed by ransacking the caravan on its way to Lumbridge with a group of friends he had at the time, in said caravan was a few chests of gold and a couple weapons. He and his friends made off with the treasure still believing in their righteous cause and that they had stopped an evil scheme. It didn't take long to discover that they had been deceived not by anyone they knew but by someone else. Marz and his friends were chased all across central Gielinor for years eventually all of them had become estranged from one another and finally totally separated. Marz changed the name he went by to something he believed described himself more accurately. Calamity. Using this name he set out to make a group of mercenaries his public reason was just to find glory and fame his private reason you will find out if you get to know him. He got older... though he had managed to rally many to his cause he was convinced by one of his allies to begin creating a group to gain ridiculous wealth and have songs written in their name. So began The Warlords of Six it didn't take long for the group to fill all six spots, the group itself only lasted for a blink of an eye but after its' short existence he lost plenty of his wealth and has been somewhat humbled by the experience Marz sees a future in Ardougne and he plans to help it along. (For better or worse.) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Retired